Lebaran
by Erry-kun
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki, dan persiapan mereka menuju Hari Raya Idul Fitri. / AkaFuri


Bulan Ramadhan sudah berjalan selama sekitar tiga minggu. Belakangan ini pelatih tim Aida Riko semakin gencar menyiksa anak buahnya dengan menu latihan ekstrim meskipun tahu bahwa mereka semua sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa. Semua mendapatkan siksaan yang sama, tak terkecuali anak kelas satu yang lebih sering duduk di-_bench_ semacam Furihata Kouki ini.

Furihata tengah berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang biasa ia lewati untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat memprihatinkan, ngomong-ngomong. Jelas sekali dehidrasi dan kelaparan. Tapi ia masih punya sisa tenaga untuk berjalan pelan-pelan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Lalu ketika hanya beberapa rumah lagi sampai ke kediaman tercintanya yang jika dilihat dari jarak ini tampak seperti surga yang menyenangkan, langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ponselnya berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Furihata cepat-cepat mengangkat ponselnya. Maka tampaklah sederet nama yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk di seluruh tubuhnya meremang disamping jantungnya yang _doki-doki_ tidak karuan.

Tidak mau membuat orang di seberang sana menunggu terlalu lama, Furihata cepat-cepat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo. Eh, Akashi-_san_?"

Furihata sedikit canggung sebenarnya, karena jarang-jarang laki-laki itu meneleponnya. Mereka lebih sering mengobrol melalui _e-mail_. Rasanya tentu saja berbeda.

"_Kau terdengar tidak senang aku meneleponmu, Kouki._"

Suara Akashi terdengar kemudian, menyahut melalui pengeras suara ponsel. Furihata sukses membatu di tempat padahal yang tertangkap inderanya hanyalah suaranya saja. Tatapan tajam dari mata keemasannya yang mengerikan itu seolah dapat dibayangkannya sekarang.

"Itu ti-tidak benar, ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-_san_," Furihata membalas dengan suaranya yang kecil dan terbata-bata. "Jadi, ehm—ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Furihata berkata dengan hati-hati, ia jadi takut salah bicara jika berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"_Aku akan menghabiskan waktu lebaran di rumahmu. Besok jemput aku di stasiun,_" balas Akashi, terdengar seperti perintah.

Furihata bengong sebentar. Hati kecilnya merasa senang dengan kedatangan Akashi besok hari, tapi kemudian ia merasakan sedikit hal janggal. "Eh, kau tidak pulang kampung, Akashi-_san_?"

Akashi terdengar mendengus tidak suka dari seberang sana. "_Kau mencoba menghalauku supaya aku tidak jadi datang ke rumahmu?_"

Gelagapan, Furihata menjawab cepat-cepat, "Tidak! Tidak! Aku sangat senang Akashi-_san_ mau menginap di rumahku yang tidak seberapa dengan rumahmu," katanya. "Aku hanya bingung saja, _kenapa_."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil di seberang sana. "_Aku tidak penah pulang kampung, Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan di hari raya sekalipun_."

Furihata mendesah sendu mendengarnya. Kasihan sekali Akashi. Sepertinya berhubungan dengan laki-laki yang suka memerintah itu selama dua bulan belum cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar mengenali seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Kau sendiri tidak pulang kampung?_" tanya Akashi kemudian. Entah hanya basa-basi, entah karena ia masih ada rasa tidak enak karena dengan seenaknya memerintah Furihata untuk menyediakan rumahnya sebagai tempat bermalam sampai hari raya nanti.

Furihata tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu Akashi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. "Semua keluargaku rumahnya dekat, tinggal satu blok dengan rumahku," jawabnya kemudian.

"_Bagus_," Akashi membalas kemudian. "_Besok jemput aku di stasiun jam sepuluh. Jangan terlambat_," katanya.

"Tentu, Akashi-_san_."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Lebaran (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/Boys Love.**

* * *

**Lebaran**

**.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

**Puasa Malah Bikin Gemuk.**

Jika kebanyakan pasangan kekasih lain jadi menjaga jarak ketika sedang puasa, maka lain halnya dengan Akashi dan Furihata. Teori yang melandasinya adalah, kalau laki-laki dan perempuan 'kan seharusnya tidak boleh saling berinteraksi apalagi bersetuhan; untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ketika Furihata berbicara demikian, dengan senang hati Akashi membantah karena meskipun mereka ini sepasang kekasih, mereka 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi, tidak apa-apa, ya.

Dasar sesat.

Maka datanglah pada suatu sore, Akashi sedang malas _ngabuburit_ keluar rumah sambil berburu _takjil_, jadilah mereka tiduran berdua di atas tempat tidurnya Furihata. Furihata tiduran sambil membaca buku sementara Akashi hanya memeluknya dari belakang saja. Padahal tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi laki-laki berambut merah ini tidak merasa bosan sama sekali.

Lalu melangkah pada puluhan menit berikutnya, Akashi dengan iseng memandangi wajah Furihata dari sudut tersebut. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia tangkap, tapi cukup untuk membuat perhatiannya teralih pada suatu objek.

"Ak-Akashi-_san_?!"

Furihata nyaris memekik karena terkejut. Dirasakan olehnya jari telunjuk sebelah tangan Akashi yang iseng menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Akashi tidak terima jika Furihata hendak memprotes apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa, Kouki?" tanyanya, dengan nada suara yang cukup terdengar mengerikan untuk membuat manusia penakut semacam Furihata ini gemetar ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak," Furihata langsung tidak jadi memprotes. Ternyata kedekatan mereka tidak berpengaruh banyak pada rasa takut Furihata terhadap Akashi. "Err ... Akashi-_san_, aku bertambah gemuk, ya?" Tapi selang beberapa saat saja Furihata langsung membuka suaranya kembali.

Akashi diam sebentar. Ia bukannya orang bodoh yang harus mencerna pertanyaan Furihata dalam waktu yang lama. Hanya saja, sepertinya pertanyaan itu punya maksud terselubung, entahlah. Mungkin Akashi terlalu curiga. Tapi sebenarnya, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa pipi kekasihnya ini sedikit tambah kenyal dan tembam. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memain-mainkan pipinya ini sedikit membuat ketagihan.

Mendapati tanpa jawaban dari Akashi, Furihata bersuara lagi, "Sepertinya benar aku bertambah gemuk," katanya. "Aku harus mulai diet untuk ke depannya, mungkin?" lalu kata-kata itu disambung tertawaannya.

"Tidak!"

Furihata terkejut setengah mati karena di luar dugaan Akashi langsung mencegahnya dengan intonasi suara yang berlebihan seperti itu. Akashi sendiri sedang berusaha meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang malah secara refleks bereaksi seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh, Akashi-_san_?" tanya Furihata, takut-takut.

"Tidak, kau tidak gemuk, percayalah padaku," Akashi membalas. Sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya mulai mencubit-cubit ringan pipi Furihata dengan gemas.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau mau mempertanyakan kebenaranku, Kouki?"

"Ti-tidak, Akashi-_san_. Kau selalu benar, maafkan aku."

Akashi mendesah lega dalam hati. Entah bagaimana membayangkan Furihata yang benar-benar akan melakukan diet membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia akan kehilangan pipinya yang menggemaskan ini. Hal itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi, tidak akan pernah.

* * *

**Membuat Ketupat itu Susah.**

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa jika Seijuurou-_kun_ membantu?"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap itu berujar sembari memakaikan apron pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk, tatapan matanya yang hangat itu menatap pada kedua anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Terutama yang berkepala merah, yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Tentu saja," Akashi berujar dengan senyum maut yang dimaksudkannya untuk menaklukan hati si calon mertua. "Aku dengan senang membantu."

Nyonya Furihata tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu perhatikan ini," katanya, sembari mengambil lembar daun kelapa muda yang sudah dipotong memanjang bagaikan pita, untuk dijadikan ketupat. Kedua tangannya mulai dengan lihai menganyam daun untuk menjadi bungkus nasi berbentuk kotak cantik tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil di sela-sela kegiatannya, "Aku tidak pandai mengajari, jadi aku harap Seijuurou-_kun_ bisa mengerti dengan hanya melihatnya saja."

"Tentu saja," Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kelihatannya tidak sulit."

"Nah selesa—oh!" Perempuan satu-satunya di ruangan itu berhenti dengan kegiatannya ketika terdengar bel pintu kediaman mereka berbunyi nyaring. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya ada tamu, kalian berdua tunggulah di sini," katanya, sebelum akhirnya menaruh ketupat hasil buatannya tadi di atas meja dan segera beranjak membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Akashi menatap sebentar kepergian ibunya Furihata dengan tatapan datar. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun diambilnya beberapa helai daun di sana dan mulai mencoba mempraktekan apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu barusan.

Sementara Furihata menatap khawatir. "Kau yakin, Akashi-_san_? Meskipun sudah mencoba beberapa kali lebaran tahun kemarin, aku tidak pernah bisa lihai membuatnya," katanya.

"Ini mudah, tidak ada yang sulit untukku," balas Akashi. Lalu hanya selang sekian detik saja, ia sudah mengangkat hasil karyanya ke hadapan Furihata. "Benar, 'kan?"

Furihata menatap Akashi dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen, "Whoa kau sangat hebat, Akashi-_san_!"

"Aku memang hebat, tapi kau juga yang terlalu payah," katanya, sangat mengenai rongga hati Furihata yang terdalam. "Sini biar aku ajari," katanya, sembari mulai mengambil tempat di belakang Furihata, seperti orang yang akan memberikan _back hug_. Dengan hati-hati dituntunnya kedua tangan Furihata dalam merangkai ketupat.

Maka memerahlah pipi Furihata kemudian. Ia juga refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu bercampur gugup. Terlebih ketika Akashi mulai menyandarkan kepala pada lehernya, rasanya memalukan tapi juga membuat senang.

"Nah, sudah jadi," suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Ditatapnya dengan takjub hasil karya pertamanya—walaupun secara teknis sebenarnya Akashi yang membuatnya—yang tampak sempurna itu. Ukurannya pas dan lipatannya rapi. Furihata senang bukan main.

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri sekarang?" tanya Akashi.

Furihata seketika gelagapan. Sepertinya ia terlalu menikmati momen yang ada sehingga tidak sama sekali memerhatikan apa yang Akashi lakukan. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-_san_, tolong sekali lagi," katanya.

Akashi justru tersenyum singkat ketika akan membalas, "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

**Bumbu Rendang Memang Paling Mantap.**

Suatu malam, beberapa hari sebelum malam takbiran, kedua orang tua Furihata pergi berbuka puasa di luar berdua. Untuk mengenang masa lalu, katanya. Mereka bersyukur ada teman Furihata yang menginap, Akashi Seijuurou namanya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Furihata sendirian.

Akashi menganggap ini sebagai sebuah keberuntungan. Ketidak beradaan kedua orang tua Furihata membuatnya tidak perlu menahan diri untuk menjaga jarak dengan Furihata.

Dasar licik.

Pada saat itu, kebetulan sudah lewat waktu berbuka. Mereka sudah melahap sebutir kurma sebagai _takjil_ untuk kemudian mengambil air wudhu dan solat magrib bersama. Akashi yang menjadi imam, karena dia merasa dirinya adalah calon pemimpin keluarga yang ideal. Maka setelah ritual khusuk tersebut selesai, saatnya untuk makanan berat.

"Akashi-_san_, kau harus mencoba rendang buatan ibuku, sangat lezat," Furihata tiba-tiba berujar riang sembari membuka tutup wajan besar di dekat sana. Memang dasar polos atau terlalu lemot, ia tidak berpikir bahwa ditinggal berdua saja bersama Akashi dapat berakibat fatal. Buktinya, sedari tadi Furihata hanya tersenyum-senyum riang saja seperti bagaimana mestinya.

"Ouch—"

Furihata tiba-tiba mengaduh, membuyarkan lamunan Akashi yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Kouki?"

Laki-laki yang ditanya lantas tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_san_. Aku ceroboh, saus bumbunya jadi sedikit terciprat ke wajahku ketika mencoba menyendok makanannya," ia berujar sembari mengelap bagian yang terasa terciprat bumbu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Akashi mencoba membantunya. Digenggam tangan itu sehingga berhenti menggesek-gesekkan kulitnya pada permukaan kulit wajahnya yang terkotori bumbu. Ketika diperhatikannya dengan seksama wajah Furihata, pipinya yang terciprat itu sudah hampir benar-benar bersih. Kecuali satu tempat—

"Ak-Akashi-_san_?!"

Ia melayangkan protes tidak terima, meskipun pipinya merona memerah karena malu dan sedikit kesenangan. Akashi baru saja menjilat bumbu rendang yang mengotori tepat di pinggir bibirnya dengan wajah superdatar dan tanpa dosa.

Lalu ketika selesai dengan keisengannya, Akashi menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan mode sensual, membuat Furihata rasanya semakin malu saja. "Kau benar Kouki."

"So-soal apa?"

"Rendang buatan ibumu memang sangat lezat."

* * *

**Baju Baru, Alhamdulillah. (Bagian 1)**

Tersebut pada suatu waktu yang cerah, di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sedang diskon besar-besaran, Akashi dan Furihata pergi ke sana dengan maksud dan tujuan yang kurang lebih sama seperti kebanyakan lautan manusia di sana; membeli baju baru untuk hari raya idul fitri. Akashi tidak begitu peduli dengan baju baru atau semacamnya, karena sebenarnya jika dia ingin memiliki satu setel pakaian baru, pelayan rumahnya akan dengan siap sedia mencarikan apa yang diinginkannya. Rasanya semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Ini semua adalah keinginan Furihata. Katanya, rasanya kurang berasa lebaran tanpa baju baru yang sebelumnya didapatkan dari pertempuran sengit dalam memenangkan diskon besar-besaran. Siapa sangka Furihata punya kecenderungan seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya Akashi berakhir menjadi satu dengan lautan manusia di sekelilingnya. Sesak dan panas. Mengerikan sekali. Ia ingin langsung pulang saja, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Furihata sendirian secara tidak jantan. Maka akhirnya ia pasrah saja mengikuti Furihata dari belakang.

Tapi ketika dilihat dari belakang ini, Furihata sudah beberapa kali ditabrak orang yang lewat dengan seenaknya. Ia beberapa kali mengaduh kesakitan, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang setidaknya meminta maaf. Terlalu sibuk berburu barang, sepertinya. Melihatnya, Akashi rasa ia tidak bisa diam saja.

Maka diberikannya sebuah pelukan dari belakang, seperti sebuah tameng.

"Apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan, Akashi-_san_?" Furihata berbicara seperti biasanya, tapi lautan manusia yang benar-benar berisik itu membuat seruannya hampir tidak terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Melindungimu, tentu saja."

Furihata tersentuh mendengarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kalau begini kita akan sulit berjalan."

"Kau mau membantahku, Kouki?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku se-senang sekali mendapat perhatian darimu Akashi-_san_, tapi ditabrak seperti tadi itu bukanlah apa-apa, aku tidak akan jatuh tersungkur hanya karena itu."

Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Suasana padat seperti ini sering dimanfaatkan orang-orang mesum untuk mencari kesempatan, Kouki."

"Eh, apa maksudnya, Akashi-_san_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyentuh bokongmu?"

"HEE?! Itu tidak akan terjadi, tentu saja."

"Kau ini ... intinya, aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuh-nyentuh Kouki-KU."

"..."

"..."

"Akashi-_san_ ..."

"Ada apa, Kouki?"

"Err ... satu-satunya yang menyentuh-nyentuh bagian belakangku adalah kau."

"..."

"..."

"Ah, iya, aku tidak sengaja."

* * *

**Baju Baru, Alhamdulillah. (Bagian 2)**

"Kouki, coba kau pakai ini."

Akashi berujar sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah bawahan pendek berbahan _denim_ yang agak tipis. Ketika kedua iris mungil Furihata menangkap benda tersebut, ia ingin sekali memekik kencang saking terkejutnya.

"Akashi-_san_! Itu rok mini!"

Akashi memasang wajah datar, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Tapi itu 'kan untuk perempuan," Furihata berkata lirih.

"Aku tahu," Akashi tersenyum menakutkan. "Tapi kalau kau pantas mengenakannya, kenapa tidak?"

Furihata mengembungkan pipinya karena sebal, tapi diam-diam ia malu berat juga. Ia berjalan menahului Akashi beberapa langkah. Lalu ia sibukkan dirinya dengan memilih-milih kaos untuk remaja laki-laki yang dipajang di dekat sana.

Melihat-lihat selama beberapa menit, Furihata tidak menemukan pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya. Maka ia kembali ke tempat Akashi berada sebelum ini. Ketika sampai, ia sedikit terkejut ketika di dapatinya Akashi tengah memerhatikan sebuah sepatu wanita bertumit tinggi yang dipajang di etalase toko.

Akashi memerhatikan sepatu itu karena sesuatu di dalamnya membuat ia teringat akan mendiang ibunya. Tapi karena Furihata tidak membuang waktunya untuk berpikir lebih dalam, ia menjadi salah sangka duluan.

"Akashi-_san_, kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk menyuruhku mengenakan sepatu itu, 'kan?" tanya Furihata ketika dirinya sampai tepat di samping Akashi.

Akashi balas menatapnya. Tadinya ia ingin mengusili Furihata dengan membenarkan pertanyaan Furihata sebelum ini. Tapi ketika ia memerhatikan sepatu itu lagi, dalam sekejap ia langsung berubah pikiran.

"Tidak. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh memakai sepatu itu."

Sungguh, Furihata benar-benar heran dengan jawaban itu meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur juga. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mau memakainya, Kouki?"

"E-eh! Tidak, tentu saja."

Akashi merasa lega dalam hati. Untungnya Furihata mudah sekali dibodohi—kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan. Sebenarnya, jika dipikir secara logika, sepatu tadi itu 'kan bertumit tinggi. Jika Furihata memakainya, ia akan menjadi lebih tinggi dari Akashi.

Dan Akashi bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi.

* * *

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.**

Hari yang dinanti-nanti pun tiba, hari raya idul fitri. Ketika kebanyakan orang menghabiskan hari tersebut dengan keluarga jauh, para pemain basket SMA ini justru berkumpul dengan sesamanya di sebuah lapangan basket besar di Kota Tokyo. Ada tim basket Seirin, Kaijo, Too, Shutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi, Seiho, Rakuzan, dan banyak lagi. Sungguh momen yang langka, para pemain basket ini berkumpul di lapangan basket dengan menggunakan setelan muslim yang kebanyakan serba putih.

Tidak terkecuali sang kapten basket Rakuzan yang sudah rapi dengan baju koko putih yang membuatnya semakin ganteng dan sedap dipandang. Sudah banyak yang datang padanya untuk meminta maaf—sesuai tradisi—tapi tidak satupun dari mereka dimintakan maaf oleh Akashi. Dasar manusia yang harga dirinya tinggi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Furihata Kouki berlari kecil ke tempatnya berdiri. Setelan muslimnya berwarna putih dan lumayan tipis, sehingga akhirnya di hari suci seperti itu Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Akashi-_san_, aku meminta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu lancang padamu," Furihata langsung mengemukakan maksud dan tujuannya menemui Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya, "Baiklah, aku terima permintaan maafmu, Kouki," katanya.

"Terima kasih," Furihata berkata. Tapi kemudian ia tidak beranjak dari sana atau memulai pembicaraan baru. Sepertinya Furihata menunggu giliran Akashi yang meminta maaf padanya.

Akashi sendiri jadi menimbang-nimbang. Ia tadinya tidak berminat sama sekali untuk meminta maaf pada Furihata. Karena dalam versinya, ia tidak punya salah apapun pada Furihata. Tapi, ketika ia memikirkannya lagi, bolehlah Furihata menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia mintai maaf. Hitung-hitung membuat Furihata merasa spesial di sisinya.

"Kouki," panggilnya.

"Ya, Akashi-_san_?" Furihata membalas dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

Akashi diam sebentar. Ia sempat ragu, karena meminta maaf tidak penah tertulis dalam kamus hidupnya. Tapi melihat Furihata yang menunggunya dengan penuh harap seperti itu, akhirnya ia menyerah asalkan sang terkasih merasa senang.

"Kouki, aku perintahkan kau untuk memaafkan aku, lahir dan batin."

"..."

"Kouki?"

"Iya, Akashi-_san_. Aku selalu memaafkanmu."

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

SELAMAAAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI SEMUANYAAAA XD

Maafkan Erry ya, kalau ada salah-salah kata. Kalau dirasa pernah menyakiti hati kalian lewat review, lewat PM, ataupun lewat karya yang Erry tulis... mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa :"3

Kampret. Ini apaan, saya juga nggak ngerti, hahahaha. Saya sumpah tidak kuasa menahan tawa ketika membayangkan Akashi dan Furihata solat berjamaah dengan Akashi sebagai imam. Dan ... pas hari raya pada kumpul di lapangan basket pake baju koko... ya ampun pengen ngakak x"D (selera humor saya rendah bangetsih) sebentar saya bayangkan dulu Aomine pake baju muslim serba putih (plak!)

Maafkan saya ... karena terlalu ngebet membuat AkaFuri, jadilah fanfic absurd ini. Idenya muncul begitu saja ketika menemani Mama tercinta belanja kebutuhan idul fitri. Beberapa hal di atas sana benar-benar terjadi. Seperti misalnya, jadi gendut karena puasa.=_= Saya kalau buka dan sahur makannya banyak dan ketika siangnya banyak tidur. Jadi nggak heran lah. Tapi karena saya emang susah gemuk, jadi kayaknya semua lemak itu tertimbun di pipi, badan nggak nambah sama sekali :"D

Okeee ... maaf ya atas ketidak layakan fanfic ini /nangis/ kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, masukan saja ke kotak review... heheheh :3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~! XD**


End file.
